


Be My Spiker

by TyyTyy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, Love Confessions, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 22:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyyTyy/pseuds/TyyTyy
Summary: Hinata has a crush on Kageyama and makes his best batch of chocolates in order to confess his feelings, only he loses his nerve every year. This Valentine’s Day though, he’s determined to see it through.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 43





	Be My Spiker

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Connect: A Haikyuu!! Valentine's Day Zine!

It was that time of year again, that longed for and yet dreaded holiday when couples were shameless with their public displays of affection and those who were single strove to find somebody to be with—to be their Valentine, more specifically. Even if only for a single day, it was nice to have someone showing affection for you or to show your affection for them. However, it wasn’t always that simple. 

Shouyou Hinata learned that the hard way. 

Every year for the past three, Hinata had spent the day before Valentine’s Day making chocolates, often starting from scratch multiple times before he ever deemed a batch satisfactory enough to be used as a gift for someone he liked. Somehow, he always managed to make it, though. When Valentine’s Day arrived the next day, he would be carrying in a box or bag of his homemade chocolates, either having a pretty red bow around it. He always made sure to taste his chocolates, so he was still confident they would be good if the object of his affections would accept them. 

Unfortunately, the object of Hinata’s affections was also his rival, Tobio Kageyama, and Kageyama was easy to deal with except for when Hinata considered facing his feelings head-on. It never seemed so awful when he was busying himself with making the chocolates, or even when he was making his way into the school building; there was always a cheerful smile on his face, at least until he’d come in contact with Kageyama. 

It started with a look—always that same, familiar scowl he’d receive from Kageyama in greeting. A simple, “Hey, dumbass,” in passing. The same greeting he got every day. It was nothing unusual, and yet it always made his heart palpitate when he knew his bag was holding the cherished chocolates he worked so hard to perfect, safely hidden from view but there all the same. 

Every year, Hinata ended up losing his nerve and watched Kageyama walk away without his chocolates—and worse, most of the time, he had a ton of chocolates gifted to him by others striving for his affections. Yes, every year, Hinata ended up returning home with his homemade chocolate, sulking and eating it all himself while making a promise not to lose his nerve the next year. 

This year was their last year of high school. They would most likely be going separate ways after graduating, so Hinata knew this Valentine’s Day was his last chance to gift Kageyama Valentine’s chocolates, ultimately confessing his feelings to him in the process. So, Hinata prepared to create his best batch of chocolates yet the day before Valentine’s Day. 

Luckily for him, his family didn’t interrupt his work in the kitchen when he was so engrossed in his chocolate making. Hinata had put on an apron over his clothes and then began emptying the grocery bags he’d left on the counter. He would be making an assortment to ensure Kageyama at least liked some of the chocolate given to him. So, he had milk chocolate, dark chocolate, and even white chocolate. He set the sacks of chocolates aside before pulling out the heart-shaped molds he’d bought. Just looking at them made his ears tinge pink, but he wouldn’t back down. His determination was stronger than ever this year. 

Hinata had a variety of fillings for the chocolates, from caramel to peanut butter. Some would have no filling at all; he had to keep the array diverse after all. The process of melting the chocolate and filling the molds, and then waiting for the freezer to harden it was so taxing because Hinata was impatient. He managed to wait it out, though, and added the fillings he wanted to his chocolates before adding a bottom layer of melted chocolate and returning them to the freezer. 

Just as it happened every year, Hinata ended up making several batches of chocolates before he was satisfied. By then, he had chocolate and fillings all over him and a grin that refused to die down. An excited warmth enveloped him, knowing that he had done his best and could surely make Kageyama happy to receive the chocolates. 

This year was the year. 

The next day, Valentine’s Day, Hinata walked into the school building with a spring in his step and a smile so bright on his face it could rival the sun. He didn’t even have the box of chocolates hidden in his bag this year; he carried them in his hands proudly, fully prepared to give them to Kageyama without fail. He would  _ not  _ fail this year no matter what. This was his time to shine, and he was going to shine like a star. 

That’s what he thought, at least, until he found Kageyama at his locker. For a second, Hinata had brightened impossibly further. He was eager to sprint across the remaining distance separating them, but the sight of two second-years handing over basic store-bought chocolates with pink cheeks and hopeful looks in their eyes kept him from making a move. Hinata didn’t blame them at all for wanting Kageyama to be their Valentine, but it saddened him to see Kageyama accepting their chocolates. 

He was supposed to receive Hinata’s chocolates first! Also, he was supposed to receive Hinata’s chocolates  _ only!  _ All his excitement faded instantly, just as it had those previous years. His smile morphed into a frown, then a pout, and he turned away, eyes falling down to the box of chocolates in his hands as he headed to his own locker. 

Hinata reached his locker with a depressed sigh, got it open, and placed the box of his best-ever chocolates inside. For a long moment, he just stared at them, willing himself to just get over his insecurities and hand over the chocolates.  _ What’s the worst that could happen? _ He thought to himself in question, but that thought was followed by many awful scenarios that he didn’t think he could handle facing. 

“Hey, dumbass.” 

The unexpected greeting had Hinata squeaking in surprise and slamming his locker closed. He moved quickly to turn and face Kageyama, only to be stopped halfway. His shirt had somehow gotten closed in his locker, and now he was standing there in quite the predicament, his shirt pulled noticeable so that it showed his left collarbone. 

“Kageyama-kun,” he breathed, trying to play off his embarrassment and the fact that he was stuck in his locker. 

“Living up to your name?” He cocked a brow, entered the combination to Hinata’s locker as smoothly as if it was his own, pulling it open far enough for his shirt to be released, and then he closed it again. 

Hinata was left just blinking at him with a stupefied expression on his face. Kageyama just rolled his eyes and pressed a blue and orange box up against his chest. Hinata peered down at the box with brows furrowed in confusion and brought his hands up to take the box. 

“What is this?” He asked quietly, hope springing to life inside his heart despite how he repeatedly told himself not to think too much into it.

But it was Valentine’s Day, and sure, this wasn’t a typical box that the standard chocolates would be in, but neither was the box he’d packed for Kageyama. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Kageyama pressed with a smirk, and Hinata felt his heart suddenly somersaulting in his chest. 

“Cho-” Hinata began, deciding he’d be as hopeful as he wanted. This was his last year! His last chance! It was now or never.

“Of course it’s chocolate, Hinata,” Kageyama snorted and dropped his hand, taking a step back. “What do you say, wanna be my spiker after school today?”

To think Hinata had been lucky enough to have someone who would ask him not to be their Valentine but to be their spiker. He was so unbelievably touched that he almost cried. Instead, he broke out in a cheeky grin and nodded his head vigorously. 

“You bet! I’m your guy.” 

This was the best day of his life. He’d never been so happy before, never felt so warm and free. Kageyama really was his better half.

“Good. I’ll be glad to be your setter.”

Hinata swallowed hard, shifted on his feet in a moment of hesitation, and then opened his locker to take out the chocolates he’d made for Kageyama and place the ones given to him in there instead. He felt suddenly shy and unsure, but he resolved himself and handed over the box after turning around. 

“I… I made these for you. I didn’t think you’d want to… be my uh… setter… but since you do, please accept them.”

Hinata had never been more flustered in his short life. His face was flaming like a red-hot habanero. Kageyama didn’t waste a single second before he had the bow pulled loose and removed the top of the box. The way his brows rose and his expression softened in a way more than Hinata had ever seen before made the ginger blush even deeper. 

“You made these and weren’t going to give them to me?”

“Happens every year,” Hinata grumbled, telling on himself and only realizing it too late. He gasped and looked up to Kageyama, honey-brown eyes wide. “I mean-”

“What a dumbass.” Kageyama rolled his eyes and popped a milk-chocolate heart into his mouth, humming as he bit into it. “Wow, it’s actually pretty good.”

Such praise was met with an overactive heart and a grin so wide it had Hinata’s face hurting. “I’m glad you like it!”

Kageyama grunted as he closed the box of chocolates and tied the ribbon back around it. “You better not eat all those chocolates today. Be ready to play hard.”

Hinata raised his right hand, fist clenched, his smile morphing into one of sheer confidence. “I’m always ready, Kageyama-kun!”

This year, when he watched Kageyama walk away, it was with his homemade chocolates in hand and a lingering promise of a Valentine’s Day date for the two of them. Well, Kageyama didn’t call it a date, and maybe it wasn’t exactly a date, but it was more than he could ever ask for. There was nothing better than enjoying his favorite sport with his rival and partner—his better half who somehow completed him. 

Who needed dinner and a movie when you had volleyball anyway?


End file.
